


I Got Scars

by LazyBum26



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cutting, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Poetry, Triggers, free style poem, or something like it, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyBum26/pseuds/LazyBum26
Summary: This poem does NOT promote self-harm. It's just something I made while alone in my room after a fight. I am not really cutting myself.
I am also sorry if this seems offensive. i'm not trying to offend anyone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This poem does NOT promote self-harm. It's just something I made while alone in my room after a fight. I am not really cutting myself.
> 
> I am also sorry if this seems offensive. i'm not trying to offend anyone.

I got scars.  
They are on my arms; short, thin lines from my elbow to my wrists.  
They are on my thighs; raised lines hidden from view.  
They are in my heart; words that cut deeper than any knife or blade.  
I got scars. Several. Numerous. Hidden. Faded. New.  
I got scars. I know where each one of them is.  
I got scars. One for every battle I lost.  
I got scars. And I put each and every one of them myself.

I got scars.  
Because I was too weak to realize how strong I really am.  
Because I let myself believe what they said.  
Because I lost faith in myself.  
I got scars. Deep. Shallow. Long. Short.  
I got scars. But I’ll get no more.  
I got scars. But this will be the last one.  
I got scars. But not anymore.


End file.
